criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Don't Lose Your Head
Don't Lose Your Head is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the eighth case in Friend or Foe? and the eighth case overall. It takes place as the third case in the South America region. Plot After arriving Rio, Brazil, to investigate Serpentine's connections to a safety deposit box in the city, they were interrupted by a busy parade. Rosa then suggested she and the player head to the parade whilst the team docked the boat, awkwardly insisting it was only for investigation reasons. Rosa then enjoyed a cocktail before they were approached by a young woman, Alana Kehale, who asked for their help in finding her sister who had gone missing. They then started searching the street, only to find Alana's sister, parade dancer, Maluhia Kehale (who they met previously) with her decapitated head tied to a parade float. They first interrogated Alana on the crime who insisted her sister was too young, before suspecting diamond magnate Darryl Brennan and parade dancer Cassidy Clark, a convicted killer in the original timeline. Luna also told the team that Maluhia wasn't decapitated by a sharp blade, but rather a heavy instrument, confirming the killer bashed her neck away. Tadashi then told them that a local football coach had discovered the victim's corpse. They soon rendezvoused with the football coach, Bernardo Padilla, who directed them to the sight of Maluhia's headless body, tied to a goalpost. Luna then confirmed that the body matched with her findings and told them to be on the lookout for a sledgehammer. Bank teller Matheus Lopes was also interrogated after his contact information was found in the victim's coat. Dara and Aida then analysed the sledgehammer the pair recovered before discovering that Maluhia cut Cassidy's ankle to stop her dancing, and that Maluhia stopped Alana's dreams of dancing, believing there could be only one in the family. Kayla then informed them that Bernardo and Darryl were fighting on the parade street, mentioning a stolen diamond. The pair then confronted the pair, where Bernardo fled. Darryl then revealed that Maluhia had manipulated Bernardo into stealing a diamond from him and that he wanted payback. After finding Bernardo, they arrested him for the theft. Maluhia also attempted to have Matheus fired after he lost her safety deposit box. Eventually, thanks to evidence analysed by Joshua and Jason, they arrested Matheus for the crime. Matheus tried to insist innocence but eventually confessed to the murder, further admitting that he lied to them earlier in the investigation. He told them Maluhia did indeed to try have him fired, but revealed it was after she spotted him spying on the parade dancers in changing rooms. Matheus started to wring his hair and insisted Maluhia wouldn't stop until his life was ruined. On the day of the murder, Matheus and Maluhia met by a repair shop where Matheus begged the victim to stay quiet. Maluhia then agreed, on the condition that he sabotage Cassidy's float and attack her to prohibit her from outshining the victim at the parade progression. Shocked, Matheus refused, but Maluhia left him with the ultimatum. Believing he was stuck in a lose-lose situation, Matheus looted a sledgehammer from the shed and chased after Maluhia, where he bashed her head off in the football pitch. As the anger got the best of him, Matheus tied up her head and body for all to see, insisting she bled "hatred". For his brutal crime, Matheus was sentenced to thirty years in prison for murder and voyeurism by Judge Donovan. Afterwards, Nolan detailed the bank teller's arrest spelled problems for their retrieval of the safety deposit box, but knew they had to push on nevertheless. Nolan then instructed Kayla and the player to question Matheus on Serpentine's safety deposit box, which was located in the city bank. After informing Matheus of the correct number, he directed them to the section of the bank to investigate. The pair soon headed back to the bank and retrieved the box, eventually cracking it open. They then, however, discovered they were too late as a La Familia agent had cleared the contents of the box. Kayla then suggested wiping the box down for fingerprints and Tadashi was then able to analyse said prints, leading them back to Bernardo, the convicted diamond thief. Bernardo, in his holding cell, then revealed his true identity of a loyal and devout sleeper agent stationed in Brazil. When La Familia gained word that the team were heading to Brazil from inside man Malcolm Fletcher, they ordered Bernardo to clear the contents of the box while Malcolm stranded the team in Mexico. The agent then, however, slipped up and revealed a clue to the safety deposit box's contents and where they were located. The pair then rushed to the football pitch and recovered the agent's bag, before sending Serpentine's intercepted messages to Tadashi. Tadashi then revealed the grave news; as payback for the team arresting Vito Moretti prior, La Familia planned to detonate a bomb in the domed city of Infinity, the utopia of the technological world, in order to pierce the dome and unleash polar weather into the temperature-controlled dome. Knowing the stakes were high, they debriefed Nolan, who decided they had to race to the dome before La Familia detonated their bomb. Meanwhile, Suniva asked for the player's help in a personal matter. She revealed her husband and daughter, Ravi and Riya, were in the city decorating floats and requested to see them. After Bryson helped pick out a gift for Suniva, the team met Suniva's family at the parade. Riya, her disabled daughter, then wheeled up to them and insisted it was a pleasure to meet them. With Suniva reunited with her family for a moment, they settled down to watch the parade progression. Later on, Irena insisted her family lived in the dome and that she wanted to help their cause to save her family. Dara told the group to buckle up, interrupting Irena and Kayla's kiss, as they were heading to the dome. A while later, however, the team soon realized they'd need to make a detour - to the near coast of Argentina - to refuel. Summary Victim *'Maluhia Kehale' (her head was tied to the front of a parade float) Murder Weapon *'Sledgehammer' Killer *'Matheus Lopes' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect supports the parade. *The suspect plays football. *The suspect owns a parrot. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a parade mask. Suspect's Profile *The suspect supports the parade. *The suspect plays football. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a parade mask. *The suspect wears a feather. Suspect's Profile *The suspect supports the parade. *The suspect plays football. *The suspect owns a parrot. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a feather. Suspect's Profile *The suspect supports the parade. *The suspect plays football. *The suspect owns a parrot. Suspect's Profile *The suspect supports the parade. *The suspect plays football. *The suspect owns a parrot. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a parade mask. *The suspect wears a feather. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer supports the parade. *The killer plays football. *The killer owns a parrot. *The killer wears a parade mask. *The killer wears a feather. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Parade Street. (Clues: Victim's Head, Handbag; New Suspect: Alana Kehale) *Examine Handbag. (Result: Banking Membership) *Examine Banking Membership. (Result: Code) *Analyze Code. (05:00:00; New Crime Scene: Brazilian Bank) *Investigate Brazilian Bank. (Clues: Briefcase, Torn Garter, Broken Pieces) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Diamond; New Suspect: Darryl Brennan) *Return Darryl's diamond. *Examine Torn Garter. (Result: C CLARK; New Suspect: Cassidy Clark) *Interrogate Cassidy on her fellow parade dancer's death. *Find out about Alana's relationship with the deceased. *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Whistle) *Analyze Whistle. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays football) *Autopsy Victim's Head. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer supports the parade) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Ask Bernardo about the body. (Attribute: Bernardo plays football; New Crime Scene: Football Pitch) *Investigate Football Pitch. (Clue: Victim's Body, Dirt Patch) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns a parrot) *Examine Dirt Patch. (Result: Torn Fabric) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Parade Dress) *Ask Alana about why her dress was torn up and buried. (Attribute: Alana supports the parade and plays football) *Investigate Bank Vault. (Clues: Faded Employee Card, Ineligible Sheet) *Examine Faded Employee Card. (Result: Employee Number) *Examine Employee Number. (Result: Employee Identified; New Suspect: Matheus Lopes) *Ask Matheus if he ever served the victim. (Attribute: Matheus owns a parrot) *Examine Ineligible Sheet. (Result: X-Ray) *Analyze X-Ray. (05:00:00) *Question Cassidy over her x-ray. (Attribute: Cassidy supports the parade, plays football, and owns a parrot) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Darryl on the stolen diamond. (Attribute: Darryl supports the parade and plays football, Alana owns a parrot; New Crime Scene: Parade Float) *Investigate Parade Float. (Clues: Torn Cap, Parade Props) *Examine Torn Cap. (Result: Coach Cap) *Confront Bernardo over stealing a diamond for Maluhia. (Attribute: Bernardo supports the parade and owns a parrot) *Examine Parade Props. (Result: Apology Letter Signature) *Examine Signature. (Result: Signature Identified) *Ask Matheus about his apology to the victim. (Attribute: Matheus supports the parade and plays football) *Investigate Football Goal. (Clues: Sports Bag, Sledgehammer) *Examine Sports Bag. (Result: Parrot Feed) *Analyze Parrot Feed. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a parade mask) *Examine Sledgehammer. (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a feather) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Countdown to Disaster (3/5). (No stars) Countdown to Disaster (3/5) *See Matheus in prison over the safety deposit box. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Bank Vault. (Clue: Safety Deposit Box Lock) *Examine Lock. (Result: Empty Box) *Examine Empty Box. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (06:00:00) *Confront Bernardo over his affiliations to La Familia. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Football Pitch. (Clue: Bernardo's Satchel) *Examine Bernardo's Satchel. (Result: Serpentine's Communications) *Analyze Serpentine's Communications. (03:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Nolan Anderson) *Inform Nolan of the discoveries. *See how you can help Suniva. *Investigate Parade Street. (Clue: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Gift) *Go with Suniva to pass the gift to her family. (Reward: Parade Outfit) *Move onto a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Friend or Foe? Category:South America (FOF)